His Turn
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: She had done so much for him and gave him so much love and care since the beginning. It was his turn now. His turn to create a new beginning for his and her future: A future together filled with warmth and love. SASUSAKU


**His Turn**

 **SUMMARY:** _She had done so much for him and gave him so much love and care since the beginning. It was his turn now. His turn to create a new beginning for his and her future: A future together filled with warmth and love._ _ **SASUSAKU**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of Naruto characters. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

 ** _Notes_ : **_This story was set after The Last and Sakura Hiden novel._

* * *

 **His Turn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

With the help of the technology now, news travels faster than before. The news of marriage of the world's hero, Uzumaki Naruto, even reached a far away country, where Uchiha Sasuke is currently at. It's not like he didn't knew about Naruto's marriage. The dope even kept on pestering him to attend his wedding. Of course, he couldn't. He is still traveling. The one whom he considers as his best friend-slash-brother, also known as, his rival, should have understand. Even so, he was in a faraway place. He can still hear Naruto's remark reverberating in his mind:

" _Then use that eye technique to come to my wedding in an instant!"_

But still, he couldn't come. He still has so much to do. Naruto should understand. He just simply sent his "congratulations" through Sakura. He thought that Naruto would keep quiet now, but he was mistaken.

Lately, Naruto kept on pestering him by sending a barrage of messages and his phone kept on ringing and vibrating either inside his pocket or his bag much to his annoyance. He had the urge to just throw the annoying thing or burn it into ashes using his clan's fire jutsu, but decided against it because exchanging of text messages through his phone is his only easy and fastest way of communicating to a certain someone.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep coming from his phone indicating that he received a message. He stopped from walking and proceeded to get his phone, hoping that it wasn't Naruto this time. He opened the message, only to read another message from Naruto:

 _HEY, BASTARD! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!_

 _DON'T IGNORE ME!_

Sasuke sighed as he deleted the message. " _Naruto don't really give up, huh?_ " Sasuke put his phone back to his bag continued his journey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his phone's screen. " _That bastard keeps ignoring me. Damn it, Sasuke…_ " He stomped angrily as he continued his way towards Ichiraku when he saw Sakura walking a few feet ahead of him. Naruto let out a scheming grin as he ran towards her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed rather loudly as he placed himself in front of her.

"Naruto…"

"Neh, Sakura-chan…do you have your phone with you?" Naruto asked while grinning.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"Can I see it?" Naruto demanded. Now, Sakura was more confused as ever. _"This idiot… what is he possibly planning?"_

"Why do you need to see my phone?" Sakura crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes giving him a suspicious look. Naruto got nervous at the look she was giving.

"Please, Sakura-chan…I lost my phone and I just have to call Hinata." Naruto pleaded.

"You can always go where she is. It's not like you can't find her in this village in any way." Sakura replied back.

"But Sakura-chan, I don't know where she is." Naruto whined.

"Don't give me that, Naruto! You have the ability to sense someone's chakra and know who it is! At least make an effort to find and go see her! That how you show how much you really want to see her, idiot!" Sakura hissed. Naruto gulped. _"Oops. She's mad now._ " he thought. " _No other choice then."_ Naruto quickly formed a hand seal and summoned two clones behind Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he motioned for his clones to hold both of Sakura's arms behind her. Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Wha—" Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura's phone from her pocket before she could punch his clones and punch him out of the village.

"I'm gonna borrow your phone for awhile! I just have something to do! Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he disappeared with a poof together with his clones. An angry vein popped out of her forehead as she realized what had he done.

"DAMN IT, NARUTO! YOU JUST STOLE MY PHONE, YOU DAMN IDIOT! SHANNAROOOOO!" Sakura yelled angrily as she stomped her right foot on the ground making a very long and large crack. The people around her paled and backed away upon witnessing the wrath and inhuman strength of the famous kunoichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke stopped by the nearby stream to get some water and rest for awhile. He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment when his phone started ringing indicating that someone was calling him. Sasuke smirked when he saw the name of the caller in the screen.

"Sakura."

"Hey bastard! Gotcha. Sorry to say, but this is not your Sakura-chan." Said by a familiar masculine voice chuckled. Upon hearing that familiar masculine voice, Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hissed. Naruto chuckled upon sensing how annoyed his bestfriend was. Naruto is currently sitting on top of the Hokage monument.

"Oh my, Sasuke-chan was not pleased. What should I do? Should I call Sakura-chan to ease the almighty Uchiha's displeasure?" Naruto taunted in a high-pitched voice before laughing out loud afterwards.

"Damn you, dope! Stop pestering me, you idiot! I'm hanging up—"

"W-WAIT WAIT WAIT, SASUKE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled over the phone making Sasuke pulled away a bit from his phone to avoid getting deaf with Naruto's irritatingly loud voice. When he was sure that Naruto had calm down a bit, he put his back to his right ear.

"…What is it?" Sasuke asked in his seemingly usual calm voice. _"Did someone kidnapped her again? What the hell were Kakashi and Naruto doing?"_ Sasuke thought, feeling worried for Sakura and irritated towards Kakashi and Naruto for not looking out to her and protecting her. Naruto grinned at sudden Sasuke's interest after he brought up Sakura.

"Well, someone is really interested." Naruto said in a teasing manner and chuckled.

"I'm hanging up now. I don't have time with your nonsense, do—" Naruto decided to get serious and direct about what his intentions were for calling him.

"Sakura-chan was feeling sad, you know…" Naruto mumbled.

"…." Sasuke chose not to answer and looked down, seemingly waiting for Naruto to continue. When Naruto was sure that Sasuke won't answer anytime soon, he chose to continue what he wants to say towards Sasuke.

"Ino just married recently. Temari and Shikamaru too… Hinata…uh… she got married to me…but you already know that." Naruto mumbled. "And you didn't attend my wedding!" he added with a whine.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. He's starting to get annoyed now.

"Damn it, bastard! You're supposed to be the genius one here!" Naruto yelled on the other line. Of course, he knew what he was talking about. He doesn't like people who keep sputtering nonsense, taking their time to talk instead of getting straight to the point.

"Hn. Whatever. Get to the point, dope."

"Almost all the girls in our batch have already settled down except Sakura-chan. Knowing that she's not yet married, there had been several suitors who tried to court her… But of course, Sakura-chan turned them down. She always says that she already has someone that she loves…and that she is waiting for him… She may seem fine and happy, but I can tell, she was feeling sad too…because the one she loves is not with her. She misses you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke sighed. He already had a feeling that someone is going to bring up that sooner or later.

"….You know why I needed this journey… this is my journey of redemption… and also, with this journey, I want to know a lot of things and to prevent the past from repeating again… You should understand… Sakura should understand…" Sasuke said. He could hear Naruto snorting on the other line.

"Yeah, right. We understand alright. But…Sakura had always been waiting for you for a really long time, you know… Don't you think that she have waited long enough? Don't you think…now is the right time for you to stop her from waiting any longer and openly tell your true feelings for her?" Naruto said. Silence enveloped them for a moment before Naruto heard a huff on the other line.

"….What are you, a love expert? Why should I listen to an idiot like you anyway?" Sasuke huffed.

"Argh, bastard! I have no time with your jokes! Get serious here! We're talking about you and Sakura-chan's future!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke smirked a little at his best friend's antics and frustration.

"Heh. I've never imagined that you will be the one who would play love advisor for me and Sakura… considering that you practically begging for Sakura's affection in the past." Naruto scratched his head upon hearing that.

"Well… uh… it was all in the past now. Plus, Sakura knows that I was never serious towards her…. That I only liked her because of my rivalry with you. I thought that if I could ever win against you by winning her from you. But in the end, her love for you never wavered… It even got stronger… The same with Hinata… She continued to love someone like me… Now I finally realized and understood it… We're so lucky to have someone like them who truly loves us unconditionally…" Naruto said softly and smiled afterwards.

"….I know." Sasuke replied softly, as if he was recalling some fond memories.

"Well then, if you know that… make a move already, damn it! And here I thought you were best at everything, but you just as dumb as me in getting a girl! Well, at least you're the dumbest because I've got to propose to Hinata first and even a lazy person like Shikamaru, knows how to get a girl." Naruto laughed as he continued to mock the Uchiha.

"…Idiot."

"Hmmp! Just don't make Sakura-chan wait any longer! Or else I'm going to drag your stubborn ass back here!" Naruto yelled.

"…Hn. I don't need you to tell me that."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just hurry up!"

"Shut up." Sasuke huffed in annoyance before he looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Thanks, Naruto."

"You better be!" Naruto replied in his usual loud voice while grinning widely. _"Ah…finally…"_ He thought.

"… **And you better have a damn explanation as to why did you stole my phone, you idiot.** " Naruto stiffened as he recognized that voice, a very angry and frightening voice to be exact. He knew that angry voice very well because most of the times, he was the recipient of that person's wrath. Naruto started to sweat as he slowly turned towards the direction of that voice. A very angry-looking Sakura was glaring daggers towards him. She slowly walked towards him as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto's eyes widened and gulped in fear as he watched Sakura approach him.

"W-W-WAIT! S-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto stuttered, unable to think of any excuse so Sakura could spare him. Even though he is known as the world's hero, he can't help but trembled in fear when it comes to that Sakura, especially if it's angry Sakura with her monstrous strength.

" **SHANNAROOOOOO!"** Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto hard sending him flying, away from the Hokage monument. Naruto's yell of pain can be heard from the distance before a loud thud was heard, indicating that he landed somewhere down there in the village, pretty hard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke smirked when he heard Sakura's angry voice and her punch as Naruto yelled in pain. " _So that explains why Naruto called using Sakura's phone instead._ " He ended the call and put back his phone inside his bag. He leaned back on the trunk of the tree he was currently sitting at. He looked up at the blue sky and the white clouds passing by.

 _"The truth is...I've always known in my heart, there was nothing I could have done for you. But I love you...! No matter what's happened, I still care about you more than I can bear... If I could have taken all your pain...onto myself to comfort you, I would have... And here we are again, and still all I can do is sit here and cry... I'm so pathetic...! But... Sasuke-kun! If I still have a place somewhere in your heart, no matter how small it maybe...then please... I'm begging you, don't slip any further away...! If we just stayed all together... forever... Then I'm sure... someday... things would go back to the way they used to be."_

 _"Sakura...never stopped wanting to save you. Never..."_

 _"The only time you need a reason is to hate someone! Besides all Sakura wanted just now was to be yours! She only wanted to save you! This girl here... who you've been more than ready to kill... Even now, she's crying tears filled with thoughts of you... Because she loves you so much it's breaking her heart!"_

Somehow, Sakura's confession and Kakashi's words shook his feelings.

His feelings that he was trying to hide and cast away for a long time now.

It's time.

It's his turn now.

With a new resolve, Sasuke decided to return to the place he once called _home._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura went home earlier than usual that night since there were only a few children had been brought in the clinic that day. Ever since The Children's Mental Healthcare has been established several months ago, she became so busy with the clinic. There were quite a large number of children from other villages who suffered from the war mentally and emotionally came to the clinic. Sakura never expected that there are a lot of them. Sakura can't help but sympathized and became worried with those poor children. They are so young and innocent, yet they have already experienced the stress that the war caused. That's why she, and as well as Ino, worked so hard for this clinic. She wants to help them. She doesn't want to see suffering children anymore. And now it seems that their hard work had been paid off. She always received feedbacks from her previous patients' family that their children are now as cheerful as ever. The number of children that had been brought in the clinic had decreased now and it only meant that they have been effective and successful. Knowing that, it's enough to make Sakura happy.

Sakura decided to get some long nice sleep that night and went up to her bedroom. She was about to lie down on her bed when she caught a glimpse of Team 7's old picture. She picked it up and stared at it with nostalgia. _"Happy, huh? I wonder…where is Sasuke-kun now…? Is he…happy?_ " Sakura thought with longing. Even if she buried herself to her work, she still can't stop thinking about him.

Suddenly a knocked on her window startled her that she almost dropped the precious picture frame. She gently placed it back down on her bedside table.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as she stared at her window suspiciously. _"This person…I can't sense its chakra."_

"Sakura… It's me." Sakura stiffened at the familiar voice. " _It can't be…"_ She immediately approached the window to open it but stopped abruptly, upon remembering the events that had happened a few months back when she got deceived by someone who disguised himself as Sasuke and kidnapped her.

"How can I be sure that you're the real one?" Sakura snapped. She heard the person on the other side of the window sighed.

"…You're so annoying. Just open the window, Sakura." Hesitantly, Sakura opened the window slowly, revealing the man she has missed so much.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled as she hold her breath because that would be the first time that she would finally see him after all those years they have been away from each other. Sasuke smirked at her and reached out his right hand and tapped her forehead. Sakura automatically blushed.

"U-Uhh, Sasuke-kun… Do you want come in?" Sakura asked shyly.

"No. Come with me instead." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidnapping me as well?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"Annoying." Sakura giggled upon hearing his response. The old Sakura might be hurt by his words, but it's different now. The meaning behind those words had changed over these years. Sasuke leaped from her balcony to his hawk summoning, Garuda. Sasuke held his right hand to assist her. Sakura blushed once again at his gentlemanly act. Once she settled herself behind Sasuke, she can't help but wonder if this is only a dream.

"Hold on tight." Sasuke said interrupting her thoughts. Sakura peeked shyly at Sasuke's face and grasped his poncho in front of her. Feeling bold, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Umm, do you mind…if…I…hold onto you…like this…? Sakura asked blushing.

"…I don't mind." Upon hearing his response, Sakura can't help but hugged him tighter. She felt like her heart is going to burst in happiness that moment.

"Sakura… Stop squeezing me so tightly… It's hard to breathe." Sasuke said feeling out of breathe.

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stammered loosening her arms from her waist. "It's just that… I'm so happy." Sakura whispered but loud enough for him to hear as she buried her face on his back.

"Aah… Just hold on. But don't squeeze the air out of me." Sasuke said. Sakura just laughed.

"Alright!" Sasuke smirked upon hearing her cheerful response.

"Let's go, Garuda." Garuda immediately took off to take them to a certain place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They have traveled for almost an hour before they finally reached their destination. Sasuke's hawk landed onto a small clearing. He patted the top of his hawk's beak before it disappeared in a puffed of smoke.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as he started to go further inside the forest. Sakura just looked around the area as she followed him. It just reminded her of that time when she was kidnapped. And it also reminded her of how Sasuke secretly came to her rescue. Sakura can't help but smile at the memory and the feeling it brought, knowing that Sasuke will always come back...

Back to her.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun… Just where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We're almost there." Sakura pouted at his answer and then smiled as she looked up at the bright full moon above them. Being with the man she loves so much ever since she was a child just like now, her heart swells with so much warmth and happiness. These feelings… They are so overwhelming.

Sakura was broken in her own thoughts when Sasuke stopped in front of her. She looked at him questioningly as to why he stopped suddenly. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"We're here." Sasuke spoke. Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the side to take a peek when Sasuke proceeded to walk forward. Sakura just followed him as her ears caught the sound of falling water. _"A waterfall…?"_ Sakura thought and they finally got out from the forest. Sakura's eyes widened and her lips parted slowly as she stared in awe at the scenery in front of her.

In front of her, a waterfall with its water flowing freely and sparkling like a diamond due to the light coming from the full moon above them. There were also a lot of cherry blossom trees surrounding the area. The cherry blossom petals seem to glow because of the moonlight. Sure, she had seen a lot of cherry blossoms in the past, but this scenery… it was nothing compared to those parks she went to for the flower viewing festival.

Sasuke stared at her seemingly dazed expression before he walked away to approached a cherry blossom tree nearby. Sakura snapped out from daze when she heard Sasuke's footsteps. She looked to her left and saw him stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree. Sakura decided joined him.

"…Thank you for bringing me here, Sasuke-kun. This place is really beautiful." Sakura spoke as she looked up at the cherry blossoms. "…If you don't mind me asking…why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked as she shyly took a peek to him. Sasuke didn't answer for a moment as he continued to look up at the cherry blossoms above them.

"I…I discovered this place a year ago when I was looking for some water." Sasuke said. "Ever since I discovered this place, I…I always come back here to rest… Somehow, this place gives me comfort and peace… It makes me feel at home…" Sasuke paused. "…It reminds me of you." He mumbled as he glanced down at her. Even though Sasuke spoke the last sentence quietly, Sakura heard it very clearly. Her eyes widened and felt her cheeks became warm as her heart started to pound loudly.

"Y-You… can always come home in Konoha, you know…" Sakura stammered. "You can always come home…to me…" Sakura mumbled as she shyly looked away. Sasuke just looked at her with an amused smirk adorning his face. Seriously, she had bravely confessed to him twice and now she was being shy towards him.

"I know… but I think I still don't deserve to stay and live there after all I've done. That's why I left for a journey of redemption. To redeem myself for my past actions… to protect this world and to prevent the past from happening again." Sasuke paused for a moment before he continued speaking. "But at this moment I don't really care about that… All I care now is the future."

"Then… what do you want to do in the future?" Sakura asked as she stared up to him, waiting for him to answer. Sasuke stared back to her eyes with some emotion she couldn't identify but somewhat makes her heart felt warm and her heartbeat quicken. They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke decided to answer.

"I…I want you to be my wife…Sakura." Sasuke finally said. Sakura's widened and her cheeks grew warm.

"E-Eh?" It was the only word that escaped her lips because Sakura was caught off guard of Sasuke's words. Her heart pounds in her chest as if it's going to jump out of her chest at any moment. She is so damn sure that her cheeks are as red as her clothes that she always wears. She can't help but felt in daze and at the same time, in bliss.

"Sakura… What I want in the future is… a future with you. I want you to be my wife... I want to have a family with you." Sasuke added snapping her out of her own daze.

"..A-Are you serious? I mean…I've wanted to ask you something for a long time now…" Sakura paused and looked away for a moment.

"Do you…Do you love me…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she slowly looked up to looked at him in his eyes.

If he was still in his former avenger self, he would probably deny it. But he is not his former self now. He is a different man now.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke. "I may not be showing it…but I… since a long time ago…I love you. So don't make me repeat myself and doubt anything… I love you." Sasuke finally confessed. Sakura stared at his eyes with her own widened eyes, searching for any signs if he might be lying. But she had seen none. All she could see in his eyes are mixed emotions but what are standing out are the seriousness, sincerity and…love. Sakura was so overwhelmed of her emotions that she started crying. She felt like her heart is going to burst. Sasuke was caught off guard when Sakura started crying.

"Sakura—"

"D-Don't worry, Sasuke-kun… I'm okay…A-Actually, I'm more than okay… It's just that…I…I'm so happy that I felt like my heart is going to burst out of my chest… I can't help it… When we were first formed as Team 7, that time…my dream…you've always been my dream. Well, my dream had changed a bit. But you've always been my encouragement…my strength to get stronger… So I could save you. So I could finally walk beside you and no longer just staring at your back… But in the end, I couldn't do anything. I always ended up crying and being pathetic…" Sakura sobbed. "But what you said right now… It feels like a dream… A dream of mine that finally came true."

Sasuke remained silent as he reached out for her hand and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his only arm around her and embraced her. They could feel the syncing of their heartbeats on their chests.

"You…talk too much." Sasuke remarked. Despite her tears still flowing freely on her cheeks, Sakura laughed on his remark. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke smirked when he heard her laugh. They stay like that, holding each other, before Sakura finally spoke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun… I'll be glad to be your wife." Sakura said with a beautiful smile in her face. She heard Sasuke sighed that seems like a sigh of relief. They broke their embrace but they were still holding each other close as they stared at each other's eyes. He then placed his right arm on the back of her head and gently pushed her head towards him. The next thing she knew, she felt his warm lips pressed gently on her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened and she was sure that the blush on her cheeks grew even more redder than before. He slowly pulled away from the forehead kiss that he gave her just now and let out a gentle smile towards her while looking at her with those eyes full of happiness and love.

"Thank you..." Sasuke said softly. Sakura smiled back with new tears of joy brimming on the corner of her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **I'm home, Sakura.** "

" **Welcome home, Sasuke-kun.** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Ah, Finally! I was able to finish this story. I was supposed to finish this story last March but I got busy with my work and got preoccupied with other stuffs. Anyway, I hope you'll like this story. :)  
Thank you! :D  
_

~ m0m0-hImE


End file.
